User blog:KidOfTheBlackHole/BFAF: Japanlover86's user page
Reicheru is going to hate me for this, but she already hated me anyway, so w/e Welcome to BFAF, where I make fun of things as a substitute for getting a life. Today, we're making fun of Reicheru's user page. I mean, mine's also cringy (just my favorite music and a Memeulous reference) but that's not what we're here to discuss. Text I bash is in > these arrows <, and my bash is in plaintext. Let's get on with this, goddamnit! (edit 8-7-19: the page has been edited, so this is just a bash of an old revision of the page.) Bash > Hi, i'm Japanlover86, I will fix any mistakes (even though I make them!), < Fair enough. > I joined 31st December 2012, < Why doesn't it surprise me to know you joined when you were 13? > I like this wikia because I check it daily to see today's edits!, < Incidentally also the reason boomers like newspapers. > I have been editing this wiki as a contribitor, My main languages are Irish, even though I can't speak it that well, only needing a translator, < So it's not your main language then. > German, Japanese, which I speak, but not most of my family < About par for the course. > and this habit causes me to place German in my comments as it's easier for me to say though. < How does speaking Japanese cause you to put German in your comments? > but I do place English in my comments at times < By "at times" you mean about 19,000 contributions. > English, and Scottish, well, mostly German < Just missing the polyglot cutoff. > which is from my dad's side of the family and his past experience in Berlin, Germany with my mom, < Sounds like your dad met your mom in Berlin. > as my brother was born there. and my sister was born in another part. < If your sister wasn't born in Karlsruhe we're disowning her. > My friends on this wikia.< So, like four people? > Japan (I'm not a weaboo, I just love Japanese culture) < That's what a weeaboo is, though. > The World Map < I, too, like learning about the Pitcairn Islands. > Crush 40 < Me: (trying to impress her) I crush 40 small animals all the time! > Julien-K < Diet Orgy. Sad. > NimbusWitch24228 < Pizzas have been sent to your Pottermore friends. > Slytherin (Yes, I like this house) < You truly aren't like the other girls. > 14 inch, Black walnut, Unicorn hair core, and it's hard. < penis joke here > Twilight < Ah, yes, 2011 internet's favorite pastime: Hating Twilight. > Justin Bieber < You somehow went from 2011 to 2008. > 4Kids (THEY RUIN (bleep)ING ANIME! however, they did well with Pokemon, the other animes, IT'S BULL(bleep)! THEY SHOULDN'T LICENCE ANIME TO KIDS THAT WAS MADE FOR TEENS!) < This is normal non-weeb behavior, alright. > "You know what's great about school bus trips? NOTHING!" < Dude, I don't think school bus trips have ANY self-esteem left after that one. > "Pokemon X and Y, Still a better story than Twilight." < Blog post date: August 6, 2011. > "Why is everyone so f***ing stupid?" < Not everyone has mastered the big brain 500IQ worldview of yours. > My birthday is coming up soon, I had a fight with my religion-english teacher before home, I didn't want to see her face or talk to her, < That's how years 10-13 work. > I gave her my own "I hate you!" gesture after I screamed "DON'T ORDER ME AROUND!", < She's your teacher, I think she's allowed to order you around. > which involves me scratching my wrist to my forearm, I cried, I want to go to Hot Chocolate club. but my mom was sick and couldn't pick me up, < You have a dad and five other siblings, all of whom could pick you up. > My taxi driver escort's wife brought me a cup of it, which helped, I don't blame my mom., I was in a very bad mood after this, this caused me to lose my interests in other people. < You should blame yourself for not talking to the six other people who could have picked you up. > A friend of mine-----decided to have a freakout, < Like a meltdown or a seizure? > I was scared too, I wanted to cry, another one, who was 10 days younger than me, was injured when my friend threw pencils, only near his ear, < Fair enough. > and another one, who was his friend, got frightened, I wanted to cry, I am off on Friday 13th, < But in your entry for November 13th, you mention getting into a fight with your teacher. > I got 95% on mein history test, < Nice grade, but why the "mein"? > which is A star, the passing grades are A star, which is the highest, A, B, C, and the failing ones are D, E, F, and the worst, U, which is something you don't want on your exams, In my own words, it means You Failed, geting U and Failed. < Understandable, have a nice day. > I want Christmas Shopping, what was great about it? everything until I went into the bus again < You know what they say about school bus trips. > a boy failed to shut the f*** up, I got 10 f**ing minutes of "Where's Kevin?" which made me more p***ed every second, < Why didn't you tell him where Kevin was? > then the boys started to throw things, then I began to cry and my form teacher came up to me, telling what's wrong < Man, special ed classes are lit (I would know, I am in one) > then I said "10 minutes of 'Where's Kevin?'", I don't blame Rory or Odhran for it, I blame Jack, the boy who said it. < Top of the morning to ya, laddies. > The next day, the Teacher talked to Odhran and Jack about the incident, and I came up also, < Cool. > since that day no student is allowed to say "Where's Kevin?" if Kevin wasn't there < What if Kevin was there? What if somebody genuinely wanted to know Kevin's location? > or somewhere and only used for seriousness, < That explains it. > Kevin was a boy in my class who went home early and joined me and Rory after break. < Dude, you have a class with Call Me Kevin and Jacksepticeye? Sounds lit! > Woke up when my mother woke up, I was very over exicted, < Christmas and my birthday tend to get meshed into one. > I got Pokemon X and Y, a Red and Black 3DS, a 1D and AC/DC hoodie, < Don't forget the Joy Division t-shirt! > a few rock band T-shirts, and a Lucario plushie from Andrew, Mom was a bit p***ed that the 3DS XL didn't come with a charger, < So was I. > BUT, I use my DSi charger, which is compatible, I was very over exicted to play both games, I decided to play Pokemon X, you know the chromosones, XX: Female, and XY: Male? < What about XXY? Or XYY? Or XXYY? Or XXX? Or XXXX? Or XXXXX? Or XXXY? Or XXXXY? Or just X? Or X/XY mosaicism? > I completed X, now Y to go, my starters are both Fennekin, one of them is now, a Delphox, named Tetsuo, my Fennekin in my Y version is named Ryou, yes, I give some of my Pokemon Japanese names, < That sure told those people calling you a weeb. > I named my Mewtwo Kiyoko, and my Xerneas Tokiko. < Fair enough. > I had an argument with my dad for bringing up mom's clothing by accident, I F***ING HATE HIM! < Ugh! Piss off, Kevin! You're not even my real dad! > My mom's laptop broke down, and she didn't blame me, It won't start up, so I had to use my tablet to edit the wiki. < Have you tried running a welding magnet over the hard drive? (don't actually do this) > Guess what I got? Bleach manga, Volumes 7-9 together, that makes it so much fun, I need to go to forbidden planet for my birthday! < Did you have 1-6? > I argued with Sophie-san again. < While the suffix "-san" is correct, using "-chan" would sound less robotic. > I usually drink cold drinks, usually fruit drinks, I'm sort of the juice person in my family, < I drink a bunch of water and Dr. Pepper. > I can't drink coke, Iron Bru or any other fizzy drink, < You can't, or you won't? > I was born in Rottenrow, Glasgow on November 15th 1999. I was due to November 27th, but I was born here instead, < Cool. > I'm the youngest out of 6 kids, 3 are adults, I never spoke until the age of 2 1/2 where I complained of a sore stomach < This is what I meant by you having five siblings that could pick you up. > at the age of 3, I became idolized by Pokemon, it is so cool, when PokeMania ended somewhere in 2002-2004, < It ended with the 2nd millennium in America. > since I was really young at the time, I'm still into it to this day, also, I was diagnosed with Autism, < Fair enough. > My brother Ewan, we rarely speak to each other, Andrew, he is sometimes kind to me, and can be very foul-mouthed! < So the reason none of your siblings could pick you up is that you sometimes antagonize them? > My sister Sarah, well, we did have our differences, When I was in a local church group, I wrote down "Pokemon" instead of my own name, it was really funny, < Was it, though? > and my brothers taught me how to type, and my brothers were in huge trouble, when my eldest niece Olivia was born, < Elaborate on topics more. > I felt like she was getting all the attention, and we used to despise each other, I was 3 years older, the later years I started Primary School, I did fit in sometimes, but it was very confusing and I didn't understand what the teachers were doing, < How do you talk so much without saying anything? > and a boy named Boston used to bully me and let wounds on my back and my mom complained to the school about it, and after that, I left Primary, < Can't face pressure for dropping out if you drop out early �� > and when my parents were in Berlin, Germany, my sister prevented me from going on the laptop and mom didn't make a rule about that and said I wanted to kill her with a knife, < Again, talking so much without saying anything. > and when I read a box called Cheesy Pasta, she asked if I wanted some and I said no causing her to complain, AGAIN! < Rachael DESTROYS and TEARS liberal woman to SHREDS after being FORCED to INGEST CHEESY PASTA > and went on to Secondary and when my niece was 7, we got along much, at the age of 12, I left a few months later because my mom, who was Irish, wanted to move back to Northern Ireland, < Dropping out of school: the feeling so nice, you'll want to do it twice. �� > I did see my boyfriend < You have a boyfriend? What's her name? > I was well-settled on my bus until my two friends Emmett, 18-years old, and Daniel, 15-years old < Your class also has RTGame in it? Where do I retroactively sign up? > I also met my friend Dalton and Sean-Joseph! who were YouTubers!, < I bet Dalton and Sean-Joseph have like 300 subscribers and make FIFA '11 let's play videos. The real YouTubers you should be talking about here are Kevin, Daniel, and Jack. > Dalton likes Skylanders, and he taught me how to play it!, < Stop using exclamation points in the middle of sentences! > also at 12, I decided to work on this wikia < Account reported and suspended for being underage. > my brother Stuart tried to cheer me up by going on my bed, that stupid motherf***er got on my bad side and p***ed me off, < Damn Stuart and his deck trying to make you feel better. Who does he think he is? > I showed my intense Scorpio side, where feel like I sparkle like fire even though my element is water, I'm glad Ewan hate him < You also imply you hate Ewan, so... > Listening to: Feuer Frei by Rammstein < Skinny Puppy > Rammstein. Skinny Puppy has all these fucking bangers ("Worlock", "VX Gas Attack, "Dig It", "Assimilate", etc.), and what does Rammstein have? A song about anal sex? Category:Blog posts